sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Private RP With XxDuskstarxX and Sonicsilva1) The Long-Last Reunion
Plot Kinda obvious, but there's really no plot here. What're you looking at here for, scram! ....And enjoy! ^^ Characters Raven the Panther - XxDuskstarxX Asonja the Hedgehog - Sonicsilva1 Zoralth the Dragon (Special Guest!) - Sonicsilva1 Story Begin! The set was simple. It took place next to a base which should have been familiar to only a handful of the population of mobius. Nimagi base. Next to the entrance was a giant willow tree, which drooped more then usual. It seemed to be mourning. The tree was withering, rotting away. Bugs had found their way into the wood, and were slowly killing it. A shadow looked over the willow tree, though no one seemed to be there. Asonja, looking as black and pale as usual, was taking his usual forced walk. He groans and mutters, "Why must I be thrown out of the base just to take a stupid walk? Come on, I don't need Vitamin D, I'm perfectly fine, DANG IT!" He shouts a bit, and stomps his foot down. Strangely, purple lightning coursed around his leg for a short moment and the ground cracked a bit. He looked down at the damage, sighed, and continued to walk by himself before taking a rest under the willow tree. He yelped a bit when some bugs got on him and he wiped them off. "Sheesh...this tree looks rotted...more rotted than I remember." The Willow Tree seemed to stare at him, forlorn. Vaguely scratched into it's bark was the name "Wilson the Willow". It was very messy, and seemed to be old. From perhaps 3 years ago. Suddenly, a shift in Wilson's branches was seen. It was faint, perhaps not enough to see? But it signified that something.. or someone was up there. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up in the branches, looking around. "Hmmm...this is giving me a creepy thought...perhaps Deja vu?" He mutters. A neon green headband floated from the branches, bouncing on some branches before it hit the ground. A snort was heard from the tree, as if someone had woken up. "Ah.. Damn.. Where'd it go..?" Someone muttered. A black, furry hand was now visible, searching the trunk. Asonja saw it drop and he picked it up. "Wait a moment...I've seen this somewhere before...but where...?" He mutters and looks up at the hand. He held up the headband to the hand. "Oh, you dropped this, by the way." "Oh, thanks." The hand took the headband, but it stiffened. "Wait.." A familiar head popped from up the tree. "Asonja?" She screamed, a little too loud. Raven was still for a second, simply staring. Then, abruptly, she scrambled down from the tree, and just about rammed into him. She was tightly hugging him. "This hug...Raven!" He hugged back, squeezing probably a bit too hard. "Oh my goodness it's been AGES since I've heard from you!" Raven seemed to be sobbing. Thankfully, not a lot. She took a step back, wiping her tears away. Now she seemed to be laughing quietly in joy. "Bad cell phone service in different dimensions.. And college. But I'm rambling." She stopped laughing, and simply smiled. "How have you been?" (Tech problems) (That's alright) "Wow, you're already in college?" Asonja blinked a few times, rubbing the back of his head and looking away. "Well...I'd be in college right about now...but as of now, I still live off of Ramen Noodles and an apartment...Glad to see you're having a good life so far!" Raven laughed nervously. "Yeah.. It's alright." Her smile vanished slowly. She stared at him for a few moments of silence. Her wrists tightened into fists at her sides. "I see." Her eyes lowered. Something was concerning her. "How's the relationship with Axel been going? Your not still fighting.. Right..?" "Ehhh..." He rolled up a bit of his shirt to show bruise marks. "Hasn't changed at all. Still very aggressive towards me, not because he hates me. I can understand that. Pain goes a long way to learn lessons." It struck Raven, a little bit, that by the time she was gone, Asonja had gotten more...hopeless over the past times. He was more quiet, respectable, sensitive, but also a little harsh like he has built-up anger. Raven glanced at his bruises. "Oh dear." She murmured quietly. Hesitantly, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm.. So sorry." She bit her lip, and took her hand away. "Any new people I need to meet?" Raven asked, sounding a bit less enthusiastic, now with the state of tension in the air. He thought for a moment, putting his fingers to his chin. "Well...now that you mention it, yes. I just recently found my twin brother. Well...I say twin because we were born on the same day, but he's a special guy. Care to meet him?" He brought out his phone, dialing a number slowly, just so she could respond. Her eyes widened. "Twin?" She paused, thinking for a moment. "Uh.. Sure." Raven replied. She folded her arms behind her back, in a stately matter. It was odd. She looked more like a grown up than ever. He didn't seem to mind, as he smiled a little bit. Asonja seemed more mature himself, but he was still as cautious and sensitive as ever. As time passed quietly, and rather quickly, a rustle from the bushes came behind Raven, as a Dragon on four legs popped out with his wings folded and tail wagging. "Heya 'Sonja!" He says and goes up to his feet. He gives Asonja a noogie, which made him yelp and struggle against his will. "Come on Zor, don't do this to me..." Asonja says. "Not infront of Raven..." "Ohh, is this her? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss!" He shook Raven's hand with his scaly hand. "My name's Zoralth!" Raven shook his hand. "Fionna Rose Smith." Raven replied. She analyzed him slowly. "So.. Are you a full blown Dragon or a hybrid?" She asked, laughing nervously. Her hands unfolded, and her tail stopped swaying like crazy. "Oh, Asonja and I are both Hybrids." He answers, keeping his arm around Asonja. "He has the dominant Hedgehog genes, while I only have all of the recessive dragon traits. We also have a secret ability, but we're not allowed to tell." "Well, actually, Zoralth can grow because of his dragon traits." Asonja says, upset.. "Even though I'm part-dragon, I don't have that awesome ability..." Raven shrugged. "Hey, at least you're a Pyromancer." She replied rather hopefully. "It's a pretty cool thing to have, I admit." She added on. Raven blinked, and glanced around. She never was that good in conversations. "So..Is there anything new around here? I mean.. I've been gone for a while, I'd.. Rather not go uninformed." Raven bit her lip, hoping she didn't sound too curious. "No, not really." Asonja stated. He then jumped a bit. "Oh! The pyromancer thing...uhh...about that...I can't really do anymore of it...at least I don't think I can do so anymore...I have something else that may be of use." Raven looked a bit surprised. Her muscles relaxed. "Yeah. That's the sort of thing I'm asking about." She paused for a second. "Wait. What might be of use?" Raven glanced from him to Zoralth. "Oh! And last question. Is Zikuto still.." She made a heart symbol in her hands, and took it apart, signifying, or, asking for that matter, if he was part of his soul still or not. Zoralth shook his head. "No. He vanished. No signs of him ever since he left...I apologize..." Raven's eyes lowered significantly. They were now in slits, and her eyes were barely visible. They opened up after a few moments of silence. "Ah. Okay." She murmured. "So.. What might be of use? Er, talking about your powers." Raven explained, rushing to change the subject. "Well..." Zoralth thought. " I can do this." Zoralth let go of Asonja, took a few deep breaths, and grew as big as the tree. "It runs in the dragon side of the family." He says, crossing his arms, looking down at the two. Asonja said nothing on the matter, seeming to be slightly jealous. Zoralth eventually shrank to his normal size. Raven hesitantly clapped. She didn't know whether she was supposed to or not. "That's nice." Raven replied, quite vaguely. She was, indeed, impressed, but she didn't show it off too much. Raven shuffled with her feet a little bit. She didn't know what to do next. Zoralth was mainly uneasy himself a little bit. Asonja was still silent. After a while, Zoralth says, also putting his hand on her shoulder, "Well, it's about time I head off. I have a lot of studying to do. Also, I think you and Asonja are AWESOME together." He whispered the last bit to her, chuckling a bit before patting her shoulder and walking off. "I'll see you guys later! Bye 'Sonj!" Asonja waved while Zoralth flew away. Raven raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem to blush. Too much. "I've heard that one before. He's just like Zikuto sometimes, isn't he?" She asked, glancing at Asonja uncomfortably. "Yes...sometimes even I believe that Zikuto resides in Zoralth now. But, that's alright." Asonja says. Though, something unfamiliar caught Raven's eye; Asonja's eyes looked more...purple than last time. They seemed to be glowing dimly in that color, like he had a growing energy inside him that wanted to be released so badly. But he refused to. Raven narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She usually wasn't one to pry. But in certain circumstances.. She did so a little. "Is.. Your eye glowing..?" Raven asked slowly, unsure herself. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Oh, that's normal now." Asonja states. "It's...just my energy, that's all. It's weak at the moment, but if I were to get mad or something...it would really start to glow. I'm afraid to show it nowadays." "Oh. I.. See." Raven muttered. She tapped her foot. Not in the way of impatience, but as if she was thinking of something. After a few moments she stopped, and turned to face Asonja again. "Sorry. I was never that good with conversations." She murmured quietly. He patted her shoulder. "It's alright. I've gotten more awkward as times went by. But there's really no need to be awkward and silent. Just as long as we have each other, we stick together, and...ya know, do things that make us happy." "Heh. Since when did you become a motivational speaker?" Raven asked, grinning awkwardly. Her grin faded a bit more quickly this time. "...Is something troubling you?" He asked normally. He seemed to have ignored the question and he kept his hand on her shoulder. Raven grimaced for a second. "No." She opened her eyes quickly, and glanced over. A small smile was plastered onto her face. It was convincing, but fake. "I'm alright." "Raven, you're not fooling anybody." Asonja said seriously. "As much as I like to see you smile, I know something's up. Just tell me and it'll be alright. The more you hide it the more upset you'll get for not getting the help you deserve." Raven grit her teeth, and looked away. "You always find out, don't you?" She grimaced, and her brow furrowed. "Sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I'm on the run from someone, and I can't stop for more then a day anywhere. Which means I have to go." Her fists clenched tightly, and they shook a little. She opened her eyes, and glanced back over to him. "I apologize for such a short time together, but I have to leave. Or.. Well, that someone will come and might harm many. I have to keep running." Her eyes lowered, and she looked away again. "...Who." Asonja asked so sternly, it didn't sound like a question. It was all he asked. Raven blinked. "It's not exactly a who.. More of a what. It's a mass of energy that has a certain amount of intelligence to know what it needs to do in its lifespan. Rest, Eat, and Kill. And because of me causing a.. Well.. Change in it's alternate dimension, it's decided to prey on me." She replied rather thoughtfully. "Hmm...that's not good." Asonja states the obvious. "I was expecting someone to show up so I could beat their faces in. Ah well. I can protect you, I promise." "What, were you expecting Bone?" Raven replied, a bit of laughter shining in her eyes. "But.. In all seriousness, I can't let you interfere. No way am I going to sacrifice your life while this goes on. Hopefully, I'll find a resting break in my next dimension. Or, planet, for that matter." She laughed nervously. "Man, the universes I've been the last year.. I bet you I could write a book." "I bet you that you could." Asonja smirked a bit, then lightly taps her shoulder. "Oh! Why don't I come with you on your travels? I've been getting awfully bored lately and I think it wouldn't hurt me if I jumped dimensions with ya." Raven raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that you'd going to be stuck forever, running through dimensions, never resting, and, sometimes falling off planes and leaving a ten dollar box of donuts behind.. Right? Because.. This mass is pretty much.." She put out a finger. "Indestructable." She put out another. "Immortal." She put out her last finger. "And highly radioactive and powerful?" "And that's what I'm here for." He puts his fists together. "Protecting you until the day I suffer and can no longer carry you. That's what friends do, no?" Raven looked away from him, considering this. After a few moments, she looked back. Her face turned into a scowl. She wasn't acting like herself anymore. "No." She murmured. "I'm not going to make you suffer. Go ahead and argue. But I'm not letting you come. I did this to myself, I should hold the burden." Her eyes narrowed. "You don't deserve to die to begin with, Raven." Asonja says. I have other ways of fixing these problems, and I will assure you that I can fix everything even if it costs my own life. I'm not letting this happen to you." Raven's eyes lowered. "I'm sorry for this, Asonja." She slowly drew her katana. Instead of thrusting at him, she used the hilt of it to smack him in the head, hard. It was enough for him to black out. Thankfully, it didn't cut him. All that would be left was bruise. Raven took this opportunity, and started running away. A few hours pass, and he eventually woke up, feeling the throbbing pain. He eventually realized what had happened and sighed. "Raven...you're doing it again..." He mutters before he rises to his feet and rubs his head. "I know I do it, but I hate seeing people I care about run away from help too..." Instead of going to follow her, he laid back on the Willow, making sure he was in a bug-less spot. The tree started rumbling, as did the ground. It didn't seem like an earthquake. Suddenly, there was a loud ripping sound. A rift in time was slowly being torn, a few yards away from him. Violet streaks of vapor came from it. Out of it came a giant pile of liquid, that looked like oil or gasoline. It slowly trudged past Asonja, as if it had no interest in him. The liquid seemed to be picking it's self up, rolling, and then continuing until it was out it's self again. It was past him in a mere few seconds. It was fast, and pursued the way Raven went. "...I thought it would be a ball of gas or something..." Asonja says, as he decided to chase after it. He tried to keep his profile low by not being directly behind it but a few meters off. "So this is what she was talking about...? Doesn't look that harmful..." As it continued, it started to grow. Soon, it was as twice the size of him. It kept rolling, picking up speed quickly. Within a few minutes, it stopped at a cliff, which stared down into a long drop of a waterfall. At the bottom was another rift in time, this time, yellowish. The creature leaped down without hesitation, and disappeared in the portal. Asonja skidded to a halt to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the bottom as well. "...Well. It's more dangerous than I thought. If only I have Zoralth's abilities to take it down...Well, wait, I'm part dragon though, right?" He noticed he was talking to himself, and he sighs and facepalms. "I really need comfort..." The portal slowly started collapsing into its self. It was slowly vanishing. (Wifi hates me.) "Oh boy...I hate heights but...this is my only chance to see Raven again...Here goes!" He closed his eyes and jumped off the cliff, making sure he was aiming for the portal, If he misses, he had other plans if he does. The portal closed right after he went in, closing it off from existence. He landed in a parallel universe, almost an exact copy of the one he was in a minute ago. But this one looked like everything was dead, and rotting. He landed in murky water. Ahead of him was the creature, scrambling out of the water. A few meters ahead of the creature was Raven, her back turned to the creature. She was on one of her devices, tinkering with it hurriedly. (Eating le dinner) (Same in a moment) Asonja coughed from the water for a moment before shaking himself dry a little bit. "Alright...don't fail me now..." Asonja broke out into a run, and then began to glow a bright royal purple color. His body shimmered, and he vanishes a few meters ahead of Raven, the glow fading. "Hiya!" Asonja waved once with his right hand. Raven stumbled back a few feet, looking up. "Asonja? What are you doing here?!" She stared at him, surprised. She shook it off, blinking a few times. "You shouldn't be here, the creature-" The mass let out a roar that sounded like a dinosaur, and, charged, if you could call rolling forwards charging. The mass, as is charged, changed into a pitch black velociraptor, oil still dropping off of its skin. It paused to roar again. Raven stiffened. "Oh Lord. Please don't.. Don't tell me it's behind me." "Velociraptor." He told her anyway, slowing down to run at her speed. "Now, what were you saying about me not supposed to be here?" Raven picked up speed, quickly. She glanced over her shoulder at the charging velociraptor. "Forget that. You're with me now, so you'll have to stay." Raven looked forward again, and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward with her. He ran perfectly fine with or without her holding his hand. It did make him blush for a short moment before the charging got quicker. Asonja's eyes were now the same royal color, as if he was coming up with a devious plan. The Velociraptor screeched in anger, and picked up speed. It shifted it's running pattern from side to side. It was almost at their heels now. Raven still held Asonja's hand, regardless. She started to pant a little. Thankfully, not a lot. Her endurance had gotten higher over the years. "Unless we come up with something quick, we're raptor chow!" She shut her eyes, thinking. After a few moments, she opened them, growling under her breath. "I don't have anything." She glanced over. "You?" "I might have something...it's dangerous, but it might do us some good..." With some heavy thinking, he came up with an idea. Suddenly, Raven felt a sandy texture from his hand, and when she looked over to where Asonja was, what seemed to be a sandy blob was appearing handing down his neck. It soon started to take shape, that a 6-hole Ocarina with a neckstrap had appeared. He was holding it with his left hand. "I learned how to do this from some game I think. I hope it works too." "No way." Raven stared at the Ocarina, wide eyed. "Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time.. God, that game took forever to complete... Alright. Give it a try." She muttered, still in a bit of disbelief. (Fanboy screaming in the distance saying "I PLAYED IT TOO AND NOW I KNOW THE PAAAAIIIN") The Velociraptor roared, unhinging it's jaws, and snapping them. It was at their heels now, and it reached for the back of Raven's vest. "SHOOOOT!" Asonja shouted before he plays a song on the Ocarina. He had played the Song of Time. Suddenly, everything stopped except them, and before they knew it, they started to fall into a white abyss with clocks ticking, and the song echoing from nowhere. Then, suddenly, they landed on grass, as it previously wasn't there. Asonja had landed on his head, submerged in the dirt. He was strangely always the one to be like this... Raven had landed sitting on her knees. She glanced over at Asonja and laughed quietly. Raven got up and walked over, helping him pull his head out of ground. She brushed some stray dirt out of his hair, and then sat down again, looking around. "Where are we..?" "I believe that we're in the past...probably a couple hundred years." Asonja coughed a bit of dirt from his lungs, along with an earthworm. "Okay, that's gross..." He mutters before getting up, also picking Raven up to her feet, and looks around. "Hmm...I think we might've lost the matter for a while. We should be safe." "Thank goodness for that." She squinted, to look further off into the distance. "Do you think there's any civilization nearby?" She asked, slowly walking leisurely in a random direction. "Well, considering we're at the bottom of a cliff with a river, I'm pretty sure that if we follow it, we could get to a civilization." Asonja pointed out. "Perhaps flight could get us there?" "I don't see a pair of wings anywhere.. We'll have to walk." Raven called back, still walking away, following to river. She paused, and looked over her shoulder at him. "You coming?" "Oh, uh...yeah." Asonja said, and jogged to her so then he could walk next to her. He looked a bit drained from using so much of his low power. His dim eyes looked faint, like if they turned anymore faint, his pupils might vanish. "Your speed sure has changed since that Game Show." Raven grinned, recalling memories. "Man, I'll never forget that event." She laughed quietly, and occasionally put a foot in the calm part of the river. At one point, when there were enough rocks to do so, she hopped on one, and started leaping from one to another, down the river, as Asonja walked. "Yeah...I still get nightmares from it sometimes." Asonja says, keeping watch of her for the time being. "Why not sit down over here, enjoy the sun and relax for a while?" Raven stopped leaping, and balanced on one foot on a tiny rock. She waved her hands around crazily, and, for the time being, kept her balance. "Alright." Raven replied, waving her hands around still, like she was on a tight rope. Asonja had set up a picnic table with a tablecloth and a basket too on the top. "Come on." He motioned over. Raven looked over, and stared. "Where'd you.." She stopped mid sentence. "Never mind." Hesitantly, she jumped off of the rock, and walked over. She sat down, cross legged. *She felt like she was sitting on sand for a moment, but it soon felt like she was making contact with normal wood. Everything else felt that way until over time it felt like actual cloth and wood. Asonja reached into the basket and asked. "What would you like to eat?" "I'm honestly alright with anything." She replied simply. "Wait. Are you doing this with that Ocarina?" Raven touched the cloth, but it felt like nothing more then normal cloth. She narrowed her eyes, puzzled. "No, actually. It's a longer story." He pulled his hand out of the basket and what came out of the basket was an assortment of foods, like he had packed a feast of vegetables, fruits, breads, and even some bits of protein. He even had some fish in the mix too. "Help yourself, Raven." He says with a small smile. Raven slowly took a few things. She looked hesitant about it, and looked up at him, giving a sort of 'Are you sure..?' Look. After a moment, she nibbled on the corner of a slice of bread, still hesitant. Again, it had that texture of sand, but then it started to taste like sweet and chewy bread. It was probably the best bread slice she has ever had. "No need to be afraid. There's plenty of food to go around for the both of us to kick back and enjoy this moment." Raven almost stuck her tongue out when she felt the sand on her tongue. She waited to do so for a second, until it tasted alright. She nibbled at for a while, until the corner was gone. Raven put the bread slice down. "Have I ever told you the story of when I almost got married in one of my alternate dimensions? Er, when I was running from the mass, I mean." She asked, grinning slightly. He chuckled. "Oh, is that so? That must've been interesting." Asonja was biting on his own bread corner, also eating some pickles and baby corn in the process. "Yeah, it was, ah.. An experience." She laughed. "Basically, I was running from the mass as usual. And I ended up in this weird universe.. There were these creatures that sort of looked like us, but they were entirely made of pure vapor. They locked me in a cell for a few days. And I sort of had a story like Rumpelstiltskin go on. They ordered me to make machines for them each day. I did, and they ordered more than the last. Almost didn't got out. Well, that is, until their ruler came to check on his prisoner status or what not.. Took a liking to me, he did.. I played along. Eventually, he freed me, asked me to marry him. I stabbed him with my katana. For some reason it killed him, even though he was vapor. He died, I ran, and.. Yeah." She finally took a breath, from not doing so for quite a while. "And now my lungs are on fire." He laughed a bit. "My, that was a fun experience. The lake water is pretty fresh so you're welcome to drink from it to cool down your lungs. It's not too cold and it's not too warm." Raven shrugged a bit, chuckling. "I'm alright." She replied. Raven took her slice of bread and nibbled on it quietly again. "You sure you don't want the Tuna? It's really good~." Asonja pestered, chuckling too. "Nooo thank you." Raven said, finishing her slice of bread. "Call me crazy, but I'm not the biggest fan of fish. But catnip.." She paused. "Sorry. But really, I'm okay. Not that hungry anymore." "That's alright. As long as you ate, you can have your dessert." He reached in the bag and tossed her a small bag of the catnip. "I was saving it for the next time we would meet again." Raven stared at the catnip, wide eyed. She slowly put her hand forwards, but pulled it back, flinching. Then, hesitating for a second, she lunged at it, almost ripping the bag on accident. Thankfully, she didn't. She ate the catnip hurriedly, until it was gone. She panted quietly. After a few moments, she started laughing at herself. "See? Full of energy!" Asonja chuckled, unaware of the effects of catnip. "Anyway, let's pack up and get outta here." He started to pack the food into the basket, which then turned into sand. That sand went into his hand, and throughout his body until all the sand had vanished. "Sweet. Alright, lets go." Raven was lucky enough to get to her feet before the table vanished into sand. "Alrighty." She replied, dusting herself off from a few bread crumbs. Once Asonja was ready, she started walking, following the river as always. She felt a little dizzy from the catnip, but managed to keep her composure and keep walking, having a straight mind. He occasionally kept her steady by wrapping his right arm around her shoulder. "Alright, take it easy now. I'm curious as to how you can feel this much happiness. I wonder what true happiness actually feels like..." He muttered the last part to himself. "Because I'm high, of course!" Raven said, giggling like a prissy second grader. She eventually started walking a bit more straight forward. Her whole face was red; A side affect of being.. Drunk? High? Hard to guess. "Happy, happy happy.." She was slowly gaining consciousness. It would just take a few minutes. "Well, as long as you're going back to realistic terms, we should be okay. I also feel that we'll be going to civilization soon...I assume we'd be there by dark if we move at this pace." "Land ho!" Raven shouted, her hands pumping in the air as she unhinged her jaws and shouted at the sky above. A group of birds flew away. Raven giggled. The fog in her eyes was almost gone. She was blinking, becoming herself again. "My, that was some outburst. You must have better lungs than I do." He says, putting her arm off her. "How you feeling?" Raven rubbed her eyes. "Agh.. My head." She muttered. She blinked a couple of times, and looked over to him. "I'm alright. I just have a headache, that's all." Raven replied, and looked around. The environment was just as grassy and green as last time. Though, it was nearing late afternoon. "Hmm...it appears that we're behind schedule. Should we run or try something else to get to civilization quicker?" "I suppose so." She replied. Raven swung her arms in a small circle, as if warming up. "Ready where you are." "Well, I was thinking more of something...a little special instead." Asonja says, while his entire body turned into sand as he morphed into a very large dragon about the size of Zoralth, including his wingspan. "Let's get there by the fastest way possible: flight." His voice stayed the same, strangely. It sounded like his voice didn't fit with the body well enough. Raven stopped abruptly, and stared at him. "Holy.." Her jaw dropped, and she placed a hand below it, pushing it up again. It closed. "Okay.. That's pretty damn cool, I'll admit." She murmured. He chuckled a bit and was sitting down with his wings folded. "Yup. I learned that I could do this...actually not too long ago. This idea just popped into my head too. Want to try this idea out?" Raven blinked, still frozen in awe. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Right. Sure." She replied. Raven rubbed the back of her neck. "Geez. You're.. Seriously big." "Do you want me to be smaller? I might be a bit...intimidating at this size...I like being big though, to show my power." His tail flicked behind him, splashing a bit of water on her on accident. "Whoops...sorry..." Raven quickly brushed the water off. "No, no. It's alright. Wait. Am I supposed to ride you?" She asked, staring at his back. He nods. "Yup! Are you afraid of heights?" "No, not really. Just spiders and holes.. I suppose." Raven replied. After a moments, she made her way over to him. With a few tries, she managed to climb onto his back, panting. "Alright.. I'm good!" She called down. "Alright! Hold on tightly!" He says, as he crouches, spreads the wings, and blasts off into the air. Eventually, he was at a stable altitude and speed, and just spread his wings out to basically glide in place. Raven, for the most part, was frightened out of if he mind. When they took off, she yelped, and held onto his scales for dear life. Once he started gliding, she managed to sit up a little, only to get a blast full of wind. She ducked down again, laughing nervously. "How is it back there?" He asked, turning his head a bit behind him to see her. "All good, captain!" She called back, grinning a bit. Slowly, she went into a sitting position again. Raven put her arms in the air. "Woo!" She shouted, not too loud. She had her eyes closed, and was grinning from ear to ear. This made Asonja smile a little bit and continue flying. He scouted for any towns, cities or even villages for protection for the meantime. A small village filled with huts stood ahead of them, surrounding a giant bonfire. "We got a village!" Raven called forward to him. "I can see people! I'd think about landing now, if I were you!" She added. "Right away, Private Whiskers!" He salutes with his right front foot, and then starts to make a landing in a safe distance from the village. He lays down so Raven could get off safely. Raven slid off his back. "Well.. That was an experience." She said. Raven glanced back to him. "Do you think they'll let us in? They seem to be a community." "You'll have to ask them about that." Asonja said. "I'm just a dragon ^^" "You.. Can transform back, right?" Raven asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Well..." Asonja had a look of concern. "This is my first time transforming like this and...well...let's just say I have no clue how to revert back ^^;"